1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for introducing pin-feed, connected forms into a computer printer and, more particularly, pertains to a device that permits said forms to be cooperatively engaged with the tractors of said printer without unnecessary waste of the forms. Alternatively, the device can be utilized to print individual forms.
The term "forms" as used herein shall include individual sheets of paper of all sizes, whether blank or pre-printed, with or without pin-feed holes, and shall also include connected sheets of paper, whether printed or blank, with or without pin-feed holes aligned along opposite edges of the forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current practice among businesses utilizing computers and their associated printers is to make use of pre-printed forms for payroll checks, vouchers, purchase orders, invoices, statements, financial records, income tax forms, etc. These forms are often multipart meaning that the printer prints more than one copy simultaneously by use of carbon paper or chemical means interposed between copies of the desired form. Consequently, it is desirable to reduce the number of wasted forms in order to control the costs of utilizing said pre-printed forms.
Because computer printers are adapted to utilize a multiplicity of different styles and sizes of preprinted forms, it is desirable to provide a means to obviate the necessity for those forms which are utilized strictly for introduction into the printer, and are not actually otherwise utilized in the printing process. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a means for insuring correct alignment of the forms to minimize waste when aligning the forms with respect to the printhead when the forms are first loaded into the printer.
The problem of waste is exacerbated by the fact the preprinted forms are often sequentially numbered resulting in additional bookkeeping to account for those forms wasted in the loading and alignment process.
Consequently, unnecessary costs are incurred each time the type of form utilized in a particular computer printer is changed utilizing prior art methods. More particularly, not only is there a waste of materials as a result of the voided forms, but the labor involved in keeping records of the number of voided forms is also considerable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,223 issued to Stalzer discloses an apparatus and method for introducing connected forms into an associated device. This reference discloses a strip having a single row of indexing holes therein and connecting means on said strip for connecting the strip to the pre-printed forms. The method utilizing the apparatus disclosed therein has several disadvantages in that the strip so utilized must be manually affixed and detached from the pre-printed forms. Moreover, the strips add to the costs of changing the pre-printed forms because new strips must be utilized each time new forms are introduced into the printer.
An additional problem exists where individual forms are desired to be printed. Often individual forms, especially bank checks, memo forms, etc., do not have sufficient width or height to cooperatively engage the tractors of a printer and simultaneously be printed. Additionally, certain forms are not printed on pin-feed stock, and thus are not designed to be utilized in printers having tractors.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device which permits easy and reproducable alignment of the desired pre-printed forms with respect to the printer and obviates waste of the forms.
Additionally, it is desirable to provide means for printing individual forms as well as those forms not having pin-feed holes. Where individual forms do not provide means for pin-feed engagement, a device is provided which has the individual forms affixed thereto and the means for engaging the device with the printer.